The research objectives of this program are to study very broadly all phases of circulatory dynamics and their control. Many circulatory diseases are mainly manifestations of abnormal control, including such diseases as hypertension, shock, edema, congestive heart failure, and so forth. Much of our effort will be directed toward experiments that will lead to the development of an overall quantitative analysis of the circulation and paracirculatory mechanisms. The titles of the specific projects proposed in this application describe the research to be performed, as follows: I. Overall Control of the Circulation--Computer Analyses of Circulatory and Paracirculatory Mechanisms. II. Endocrinology of the Body Fluids. III. Role of the Body Fluid Volumes in the Genesis of Hypertension. IV. Role of the Kidney in Hypertension; and Renal Excretion of Water and Electrolytes. V. Basic Hemodynamics. VI. Nervous Control of the Circulation. VII. Dynamics of the Tissue Fluids; and Capillary and Lymphatic Function, Interstitial Fluid Pressure, Peripheral Edema, and Pulmonary Edema.